darksoulsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Waffen
Waffen sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Ausrüstung in Dark Souls. * Für Dark Souls II Variante, siehe Waffen (Dark Souls II) * Für Dark Souls III Variante, siehe Waffen (Dark Souls III) Waffen sind alle Objekte, welche in der linken oder rechten Hand getragen und im Kampf verwendet werden können. Dies schließt auch Schilde mit ein. Die Waffe, die in der rechten Hand verwendet wird, wird zum Schlagen verwendet. Der in der linken Hand ausgerüstete Gegenstand dient meist dem Parieren oder Blocken. In bestimmten Fällen können jedoch beide Waffen zum Angriff genutzt werden. Offensichtlich haben Schwerter und Äxte einen hohen Angriffsschaden, dafür allerdings nur eine geringen Blocknutzen. Das Verhalten eines Schildes ist umgekehrt. Wird zum Beispiel ein Schild in die linke Hand gelegt, wird die Blockeffektivität nur durch den "Schadenswiderstand" und die "Stabilität" gemessen. Verschiedene Waffen haben verschiedene Block- und Angriffsmöglichkeiten, je nachdem in welcher Hand sie liegen. Attackentypen und Parameter Alle Waffen haben eine Angriffsform bzw. Schadensform. Diese teilen sich in physischen, magischen, Feuer- oder Blitzschaden. Waffen haben Werte, die vorrausgesetzt sind, damit man die Waffe vernünftig verwenden kann. Diese sind unter anderem Kraft, Geschicklichkeit, Intelligenz und Glauben. Wenn z.B. der Kraft-Wert nicht erfüllt wird, nimmt der Schaden einer zweihändig geschwungenen Waffe ab. Waffentypen Alle Waffen besitzen einen Waffentyp der dem Spieler die genauere Funktionalität der Waffe erklärt. Waffen des gleichen Typs haben immer meistens ähnliche Angriffsarten und fügen oft den ähnlichen Schaden zu. Gleiche Waffentypen können auch über verschiedene Angriffsgeschwindigkeit oder eine unterschiedliche Betäubungsrate verfügen. Die Stufe, auf die eine Waffe verstärkt wird, beeinflusst die Werte der Waffe. *Gerade Schwerter **Normale Schwerter. Sie schwingen relativ schnell und besitzen ein vielseitiges moveset und als Folge des geringen Gewichts verbrauchen sie wenig Ausdauer. *Großschwerter **Größere Schwerter, gemacht für zweihändigen Gebrauch, langsamer aber stärker als normale Schwerter. Der große Schwingradius ist gut um agile Gegner zu treffen. *Ultra-Großschwerter **Sehr große Schwerter, welche mehr oder weniger erfordern, dass man sie zweihändig nimmt. Diese Waffen sollten treffen, denn wenn nicht ist der Benutzer offen für schwere Gegenattacken. *Krummsäbel **Krummsäbel haben eine kürzere Reichweite als andere Schwerter und schwingen auch leicht schneller. Sie sind gut geeignet für beschränkte Plätze und leicht/nicht gepanzerte Gegner, welche den schnellen Attacken nicht ausweichen oder diese blocken könnten, aber deren hieborientiertes Moveset machen sie ineffektiv gegen schwer gepanzerte Gegner. *Krummschwerter **Schwerere und mehr Schaden anrichtende Version des Krummsäbels, gedacht für zweihändigen Gebrauch. Normalerweise langsamer als Krummsäbel, jedoch schneller als normale Großschwerter. *Stoßschwerter **Stoßschwerter are dünn, wie das Rapier. Wie ihr Name vermuten lässt konzentrieren sie sich auf Stoßattacken und als solche hat man oft Probleme Gegner zu treffen, welche oft zur Seite ausweichen. Besser geeignet für Spieler, welche sich auf kritische Attacken spezialisieren. *Katana **Man muss Katana regelmäßig reparieren um ihre Schärfe zu erhalten. Sie haben ein ähnliches Moveset wie die Geraden Schwerter und fügen Blutungsschaden zu. *Äxte **Kleine Äxte werden normalerweise in einer Hand gehalten, haben einen großen Attackenradius, aber nur kurze Reichweite. Eine schlechte Wahl für enge Korridore, da die Attacken oft von der Wand unterbrochen werden. Wenn man jedoch den Gegner nicht trifft bekommt man eine Art Stagger und ist offen für Gegenattacken. *Großäxte **Normalerweise die größten und schwersten Waffen, und auch diejenigen, welche die höchste Anzahl an Stärke benötigen. Ihre Attacken sind "konzentrierter" als normale Äxte, aber sie schwingen langsamer. *Hämmer **Hämmer sind langsame Waffen, entworfen für einzelne, starke Schläge. Falls der Gegner gestaggert wird kann jedoch eventuell ein weiterer Schlag folgen. Komischerweise gibt es sowohl Hämmer, welche Schlagschaden zufügen, als auch welche, die Stoßschaden zufügen. *Großhämmer **Großhämmer sind sehr langsame Waffen mit guter Reichweite, gemacht um schwere Schläge auszuteilen. Alle Großhämmer sind extrem schwer, und das Gewicht wird genutzt um schwere, große Schläge auszuteilen. *Speere **Speere sind excellente Waffen für taktischen Kampf, da man die einhändige, leichte Attacke von hinter einem Schild ausführen kann und zusätzlich eine gute Reichweite hat. Jedoch haben die Stöße nur eine kleine Hitbox und man kann sie leicht blocken. Speernutzer müssen jedoch auf ihre Ausdauer achten und gegebenenfalls den Schild runternehmen. Speere sind gut um Position in einen Korridor zu beziehen, aber eine schlechte Wahl für große, offene Areale. *Hellebarden **Hellebarden kombinieren den Stoß eines Speeres mit den Hieben einer Axt. Sie sind langsamer und ungenauer als Speere, aber ihre Hiebattacken machen sie nützlich gegen mehrere Gegner. Falls man jedoch den Gegner nicht trifft bekommt man eine Art Stagger und ist offen für Gegenattacken, ähnlich zu dem, was auch Hämmer und Äxte besitzen. *Dolche **Dolche haben kurze Reichweite, aber sind extrem schnell und haben hohes Critpotenzial. Sie sind am besten geeignet für taktische Spieler mit einer Vorliebe für Konter und Backstabs. Dolche haben sowohl Stoß als auch Hiebattacken. *Faustwaffen **Weil sie hauptsächlich Schutz für die Hände sind besitzen sie die kürzeste Reichweite aller Waffen. Sie sind außerdem extrem schnell. *Peitschen **Peitschen sind ineffektiv gegen alle Arten von Rüstung, aber haben excellente Attackenradius und können nicht pariert werden. Jedoch können sie selber auch keine kritischen Attacken ausführen. *Laterne **Die Schädellaterne ist die einzige Waffe dieser Klasse und diese kann nicht verbessert werden. Sie kann benutzt werden um Licht zu erzeugen, kann aber auch als Waffe mit physischem und Feuerschaden verwendet werden. *Bögen **Bögen müssen in beiden Händen gehalten werden um anzugreifen, und in diesem Modus ist die Blocktaste die Taste, welche benutzt wird um in das Crosshair zu kommen. Während man einen Pfeil anlegt kann der Spieler sich nicht bewegen ohne den Schuss abzubrechen, deswegen ist der Spieler verletzlich während er zielt. *Armbrüste **Armbrüste sind normalerweise stärker als Bögen, aber brauchen länger zum nachladen und haben kein Crosshair. Außerdem besitzen sie keine Scaling. *Beschleuniger **Beschleuniger werden hauptsächlich benutzt um Zaubereien zu casten, aber können auch benutzt werden um normal anzugreifen, dazu muss man die schwere Attacke ausführen. Die meisten fügen entweder Stoß oder Schlagschaden zu. *Talismane **Talismane werden benutzt um Wunder zu casten, können aber auch normal angreifen, dazu muss man einfach die schwere Attacke ausführen. Sie fügen ausschließlich Schlagschaden zu. *Pyromantie **Die Pyromantieflamme wird hauptsächlich benutzt um Pyromantien zu casten, kann aber auch mit der schweren Attacke angreifen, dann fügt sie Feuerschaden zu. Waffen Sternchen ( * ) kennzeichnet Waffen, die nur mit der Prepare to Die Edition oder dem Artorias of the Abyss DLC erhältlich sind. Kategorie:Ausrüstung (Dark Souls)